This invention relates generally to the fields of vending machine and jukebox technology. Numerous vending machines have been invented for distributing a wide variety of vended goods. Some vending machines have included mechanical manipulation devices suitable for vending objects of the size and character of records, tapes, or other audio or audio-visual storage devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,583, issued to Marder on Aug. 17, 1954, discloses a vending machine for phonograph records. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,498, issued to Menke on Feb. 26, 1991, discloses a vending machine suitable for vending video cassettes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,766, issued to Shah on Jul. 2, 1991, discloses an unattended automated machine suitable for renting video cassettes. Each of the above patents is incorporated by reference. In addition, a wide variety of machines are available for acting as "jukeboxes," which are capable of playing selections from recorded musical information for pay.
The need exists, however, for an automated vending device that is both suitable for vending audio or audio-visual storage devices such as compact disk or cassettes, and is capable of presenting to the user, through audio or audio-visual means, a selection or sampling of recorded information, such as from the goods being vended. The need also exists for a central-controlled device with automatic ordering and resupply capability.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a machine for the display and automatic vending of audio and audio-visual storage devices and associated packaging.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved means of sampling portions of or information about recordings such as compact disks, laser-disks, and videotapes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system of remote monitoring and control of vending machines.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system of monitoring, storage, and analysis of data about customer interest in vended goods.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vending machine containing flexible marketing and product-dispensing characteristics.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system for automatic accounting and restocking of vending machines.
Those and other objects of the invention are provided in the present invention, which discloses an unattended vending machine capable of displaying audio or audiovisual storage devices for sale and capable of playing extracts or samples from the vended wares or other recordings associated with the vended wares, such as a music video associated with a music recording. In a preferred embodiment, the invention includes a machine for selectively displaying, on a video screen together with switchable loudspeakers, portions of the recorded information or entertainment programs. The machine also includes vending technology suitable for offering for sale the audio or audio-visual storage devices. In one form of that embodiment, the machine includes a cabinet with a large display screen at the top. When vending video tapes or compact disk recordings, for example, the screen may show a music video associated with the audio recording or a selection or "trailer" associated with the videotape being offered. A control panel permits the operator of the machine to disable the external speakers, enable the use of headphone jacks, and control the sound volume. A "sampler" button permits the potential customers to select which audiovisual display they wish to sample. The operator has the option of charging for the sampling, in which mode the machine operates in a similar fashion to a standard jukebox.
After observing the sample display, the customer may wish to use the vending device to purchase the vended wares. To that end, there is a bank-note verifying device, a coin sorter, and a credit-card reader built into the cabinet of the preferred embodiment.
An internal modem connected to the vending machine permits immediate verification of submitted credit cards as well as immediate alteration of the pricing of the goods and transmittal of accounting, sampling, or sales information. The modem also permits transmittal of tamper alarms to an alarm-monitoring service.
An alternative embodiment of the invention substitutes speakers and headphone jacks for the visual display, providing a simpler and less expensive version of the device, which is suitable for use only with musical or other audio recordings. In yet another form, the alternative embodiment is accompanied by a television receiver, a cable monitor, or a videocassette player, which plays related music videos, either prerecorded or from a service, such as the "MTV" cable channel. The sampling feature, in that combination, operates using the headphone jacks independently from the display on the screen.
Another aspect of the invention embodies a central system connected via modem to the various units of the vending devices. The central system is capable of monitoring the sales and sampling requests made by each machine, downloaded through modem from storage devices located at each machine. Based on those collected sales and sampling data, the central system is capable of automatically calculating and placing restocking orders for direct shipment to the machine operators and preparing marketing data.
Other aspects of the invention will be appreciated by those skilled in the art after a reading of the detailed disclosure of the present invention below.